


Who did you say you were?

by MaddiyBerry



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddiyBerry/pseuds/MaddiyBerry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin meets Arthur in a club but never think they'll meet again, but fate has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who did you say you were?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its short, this it my first time posting on this sight. Feedback would be nice. thanks

_What ever happened to chivalry?_ Merlin thought as he faced to taller boy next to him.

   "So good looking, wanna head out or what?" the light haired lad who sat next to him at the bar yelled over the rather loud music. "I mean, by the smell of you, you'd think you'd be begging me for just the night," he pestered with a smirk. The alpha made Merlin squeamish, yet the stranger just wouldn't quit trying to convince him to have sex with him.

  Merlin looked at him with a disgusted expression, "No thanks mate, I'd rather stick to my toys than your sorry arse." Merlin hadn't full started his heat and wasn't scheduled to for two or three days. The boy made a faux hurt expression before he placed his hand on Merlin's rear.

  "We'll see about that babe," he said with a wink before he strutted off and out of the club door. Merlin shook his head as he scanned the crowd for the one who dragged him here in the first place. He didn't see her so he sent her a text saying he didn't feel well so he was going home as he went towards the exit. The fresh air hit him like a wall, but he welcomed it with open arms. He took a deep breath as he turned the corner to parking lot. He spotted his rather worn out car at the other side of the lot. He groaned, but headed in the direction of his vehicle.  

   "Hey fellas, looks like we got ourselves a pretty boy," Merlin was startled as the statement came from a group of men that were leaning against the club wall. They began to make their way towards the boy.

   "Aye, I bet he'd make a pretty bitch," another spit out as they were arm length from Merlin. He could not tell from the smell that they were alphas, all four of them. The same one pulled Merlin by the collar of his shirt to him. "Lads, it seems we've got ourselves a toy for tonight doesn't it," said a third as the one who had him punched him in the face. "Oi, he's a tame bitchas well, lucky us," a one with greying hair laughed as the rest joined in. Merlin figured as long as he didn't struggle too much they wouldn't hurt him terribly. He braced himself for another hit but he fell to the ground instead.

  "You fuckers, did it really seem a good idea to beat up a kid?" Merlin looked up at his savior. It was the cocky boy from inside the club earlier except know instead of a smirk on his face it was an expression of rage and it was terrifing. The men looked at the lad with startled faces as they ran off. The stranger came over to help Merlin up. "Arthur, Arthur Pendragon."

   Merlin shook his hand as he responded, " Merlin Emrys." Merlin looked at the taller man, "Thanks." He smiled at Arthur as he shook his hand.

"Anyone would have done it, I simply got here first," Arthur said his cocky accent fading as he blushed and looked down. "I'm sorry if you got the wrong impression of me earlier, I guess I've just been stressed and I saw all these guys getting the best omegas by being douche bags. I just saw you and I thought 'man, thats has to be the most handsome omega I've ever seen!' I just wanted you to myself I guess," he continued with a shy grin.  
"Are you serious?" Merlin asked gazing up at Arthur unbelieving.  
"Okay, the first part was total crap," Arthur said with a laugh, earning a slap on the arm from Merlin, "but the second part is completely true. You're the most handsome person I've ever seen." Merlin hid hid his blush but looking down and laughing.  
"Shut the hell up," Merlin said jokingly. "So as a thanks would you like to get coffee with me tomorrow?"  
"Sure, just text me. My number is in your back pocket," Arthur said with that sly smirk back on his face. Merlin laughed again as he gave Arthur a thumbs up and made his way to his car.

When Merlin arrived at his almost empty flat, his kitten Bongo was rubbing at his leg the second he opened the door. He was still slightly shaky as he flopped onto his couch. He felt his back pocket where Arthur had put his hand. He dug his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small crumpled piece of paper. _Hope you put this to use ;)_  it read with, which must be, Arthur's number below. He pulled out his second hand phone, it was still an iphone but it was used and that was the only way he could afford it. He composed a text to the number and sent a message saying it was him. He received a quick reply confirming it was Arthur so he entered him as a contact in his phone. Merlin sighed as he poured himself a glass of juice to hopefully calm his nerves. He still hadn't quite grasped what had just happened, or almost happened, to him. Finished his glass so he rinsed it out and set it on the rack to dry. Picking up Bongo, he headed to his room. "Bons, if you'd have seen what had happened tonight you might have killed someone," he sighed as he stroked the black and white cat. He let the feline hop off the bed as Bongo curled into a ball on top of Merlin's dresser. Merlin, himself, relaxed his face and after some struggle he fell in to a rather restless sleep. He was surrounded. Hands were grabbing at him and mummers of "pretty bitch" and "what a tame pussy" were heard through out the darkness that encased him. He screamed as a hand made its way around his throat, constricting his breathing. There was blood in a steady trickle down his cheek, it seemed to be from when he got punched. As he tried to free himself from the tight hand around his windpipe, the grip only tightened. He screamed as loud as he could until his throat was so raw he could taste blood. Merlin opened his eyes only to be met with the wood of his floor. He rolled over and wiped a hand across his face only to find it covered in sticky red blood. HE groaned as he figured that he must hit his nose on the floor, which meant he must have fallen off his bed during the night. He took his phone from the bedside table to find it was 9:47 and a text from Arthur saying _Wanna meet up for coffee sometime today?_


End file.
